


Over Fast Food

by XiaoPingguo69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, GueiMeis Love Hours, Lio makes a short cameo, M/M, My sons are so cute together aaaaaa, Romantic Fluff, gueimeis, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPingguo69/pseuds/XiaoPingguo69
Summary: Meis gets in a slump after the Mad Burnish drive through his home state of Texas, his boyfriend notices, and decides to pick up some burgers to cheer him up.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Over Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> GueiMeis Possessed me even though I should be doing notes for class...  
> Promare fan priorities, amiright?
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to leave some love if you liked it~!!!

“Meis, are you alright?” Gueira asked, sipping his soda as he stared in concern at his boyfriend.  
“Yeah.” Meis hummed, chewing on his burger.  
“You’re...sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I just wanted to let you know...” Gueira stuffed the yellow wrappers into the white and orange-striped bag. “That’s your fifth burger.”  
Meis gulped down the large chunk he bit out, and slowly set it back down atop its yellow wrap.

“Maybe...I’m a bit...sad...”  
“Oh.”  
“But, this...this is really nostalgic...” Meis smiled down at the sandwich. “Thank you, Gueira.”  
Upon the mention of his name, the other male’s tan skin tinted pink on is cheeks.  
“Y-you’re welcome...”  
“Hey...honey...?” Meis turned his form to scoot closer to Gueira, a fry in his shaking fingers, poking his lover’s cheek.  
Gueira snapped out of his haze, the oily slice of potato squishing his face.  
“Huh?”  
“Uh…s-say: _“Aaah~”_?”  
Gueira’s rouge eyes sparkled, admiring how Meis’ dark hair nearly curtained his shyly blushing face.  
“A-aah...”  
Gueira turned his head and opened his mouth, allowing Meis to feed him.

Munching on the semi-soft fry, he could see Meis’ awaiting expression, waiting patiently for Gueira to finish.

“It’s good...”  
“Really?”  
“A bit crunchy, but good anyway...”  
“I-I’m glad you liked it...”

  
Meis reached over for their shared coke, taking a long sip from it, his Adam’s apple bobbing with every gulp he took, enchanting Gueira.

Meis’ silver eyes took notice of the tanned-skinned male gawking at him and swiftly placed down the drink, followed by him leaning over to pull the other closer as he locked lips with Gueira’s, his rouge eyes wide in surprise as the fizzy drink went down his throat.

After Meis shared the last of the beverage with his lover, he pulled back to lightly knock their foreheads together, licking his lips clean.

“You looked thirsty.”  
“T-thanks for the drink…”  
“No problem...wanna….do it again…?”

Gueira’s face grew warmer, the heat moving over to Meis’ pale, chilled skin.  
(Even though they’d been outside in the Texas heat all day)

“Can….I try...this time…?”  
Meis nodded once, like he was known for doing, and scooted the styrofoam striped cup over towards this boyfriend.

Gueira took the straw into his mouth, and let the chilled liquid fill his cheeks, before shifting his form towards Meis, who was carefully observing him.

Shakily, he leaned in, and took Meis soft, smooth lips into his, carefully moving his head to slip in the drink.

He successfully shared the coke with Meis, with some excess dripping down Meis’ chin.  
He frantically dug through the paper bag to find napkins, 

“Sorry, man! Lemme get that-“  
“Use your tongue.”  
Gueira froze, his neck slowly twisting to meet Meis’ gaze.  
“Huh…?”  
“Clean me up with your tongue….”  
“B-but....” Gueira slowly began to have a mental breakdown.

Why did Meis have to word it _that_ way?!

What snapped him out of it was the motion Meis was making.  
His arms were outstretched, like a small child reaching out for someone to grab them.

Don’t act cute after you said all _that_!!

Eventually, Gueira fought down his desire and crept over to sit in the dark-haired male’s lap, facing him as he cautiously approached his head to Meis’ chin, where a sticky line had formed from his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he trailed upward from his throat, feeling the humming pulse of Meis’ giggles as he continued to clean up his boyfriend.

The room went on from small snickers to clamorous chortles in between pecks on each other’s cheeks and lips

The two were enveloped in one another, a tangle of limbs.

Meis snuggled up to Gueira, giving him a butterfly kiss.  
“You really cheered up.”  
“I guess so...thank you, Gueira...”  
“No problem, dude!” Gueira grinned, his carnelian gaze centered on Meis’ silver eyes.  
“‘Ya know, you’re really cute when you smile, and I...wanna make sure you always have a reason to smile.”  
Meis’ grey gaze sparkled, no words needing to be said in what he wanted to convey as he buried his head in his boyfriend’s neck.

Gueira took his hand to stroke Meis’ silky locks.  
“Did you use that new shampoo you got the other day?”   
Meis, still in the crook of the other’s neck nodded.  
“It feels nice. Really soft.” He lifted himself a bit on his elbow to sniff his lover’s head, the fruity, flowery aroma pleasing his nose as he continued to brush his fingers through the dark locks.

“A new scent. It smells good. Mind if I use it sometime?”  
Meis nodded again, but this time, his head then went up to sniff his significant other’s wild mane.  
He nearly barfed.  
“You need to take a bath. When did you even take one?”  
“About...two weeks ago…?” Gueira answered, sheepishly while averting his face from Meis’ progressively exasperated expression.

Meis lightly poked Gueira’s cheek.  
“Take a bath. _Please_.”  
“Only if you’ll join me~.”  
Meis quickly retracted his finger, pale skin gaining a pink tone.  
“B-boss….will be back soon...”  
“So...no…?”  
“M-maybe….only to wash each other’s backs...” Meis stuttered, cutely hiding half his embarrassed face under a curtain of hair. “Nothing more...”  
Gueira felt a bit disappointed but respected his boyfriend’s choice.

He got up and made his way to the hotel’s bathroom, stopping right before he went in to turn back at Meis.  
“Come in whenever you’re ready. I’ll be warming up the water for you~.” Gueira winked as he closed the door behind him, beginning to turn the faucet and beginning to undress, only getting his shirt off before testing the waters and noticing how cold the water still was despite being on the hottest setting.  
He sighed, sitting still semi-clothed on the toilet.  
Then, the door opened.  
Meis came in with a towel in his grasp.

He turned his attention to the tub, still shallow.  
“It’s still cold. Sorry.”  
Meis shook his head, his locks swaying behind his movements.  
“It’s fine. This is a cheap motel anyway.”  
Meis set his towels on the sink and approached his boyfriend, pointing to his lap.  
“Sure. Make yourself comfortable.” Gueira adjusted himself, allowing Meis to settle in his lap, leading onto his chest.  
Meis’ closed his eyes and smiled silently to himself, listening to his beloved’s heartbeat.

As the two enjoyed each other’s company for the next few minutes, Meis slowly began to notice the bathroom’s mirror begin to cloud.

He signaled over to his observations.  
“The water should be warm by now.”  
“Yeah. Gimme a sec.”  
Gueira let Meis slip off his legs and swished his hand in the low water.  
“Nice and hot. Just like you like it.” Gueira smiled, plugging the tub up.  
  
**\----**  
  
“Aaah~….this feels so good~...” Gueira sighed, loving how his boyfriend scrubbed his curly hair.  
Meis loved how bubbly the shampoo was making his love’s hair like he had a bubble-do instead of a volcano-head.  
It made him chuckle a bit as he then tapped Gueira’s shoulder to give him the signal.  
Gueira dove down into the chest-deep water the two were sitting in.

And he stayed there….for a solid minute….  
It nearly concerned the other male, but he knew this was one of Gueira’s many talents (that he constantly bragged about).

When the other finally came up, he still had some suds in that fluffy mane of his, causing Meis to grab the washcloth and begin to wash out the rest of the soap that fell from his head to his face.  
“You held it for a bit longer this time. I think it’s a new record.”  
“Really-Ow, ow, ow!” Some soap got into Gueira’s eye, causing him to hiss in pain.  
“Hold still, I got it.” Meis gently washed and cleaned up the other burnish’s face, holding his face still with his other hand on Gueira’s cheek.

When the other general finally reopened his eyes, he began to see the determined, yet concerned expression on Meis’ face, which made him space out a bit.  
He then took hold of Meis’ hand washing his face, and leaned in, kissing the other on the cheek softly.

Meis froze in place.  
His heartbeat began to quicken.  
He wanted to reciprocate the gesture, but his shyness overtook him and caused him to spin his form around to face the bath wall, his back towards Gueira.

“Y-you said nothing more...”  
“S-sorry...I couldn’t help myself…”  
Meis twirled a heavy strand of his hair around his finger nervously.  
Gueira then grabbed the floating washcloth and crept closer to the slightly taller male.  
“Can I...wash your back…?”  
Meis peeked over his shoulder, which only increased Gueira’s heartrate at how beautiful he looked, but he swallowed down those emotions.  
Meis looked down at the white scrap of cloth in the burnish’s hand, his grey gaze hesitant for a moment.

He then nodded, going back to face the wall.  
“Go...ahead...”  
  
Why did he have to say it like _that_?!

The rest of the bath’s awkwardness eventually faded away during their shared backwashing.  
Afterward, the two helped each other dry their hair and get settled into bed, with cuddles.  
They eventually snuggled up together, switching off the lights.

“Sleep well, Gueira.” Meis sweetly kissed Gueira’s cheek, rubbing his head up against his chest.  
“Sweet dreams, Meis.” Gueira took a new whiff of Meis’ hair, enjoying the fresh scent before kissing his head and eventually drifting off to sleep, the couple holding onto each other.  
  
**\----**  
  
Lio finally came back to the motel, lighting a small flame atop one of his fingers as he unfastened all the straps on his leather outfit and boots, looking around to check on his subordinates.  
The light of the flame shone on one of the two beds in the motel room, Gueira and Meis enveloped in each other’s embrace in the blankets.  
Lio rolled his violet eyes, blew out the flame on his pointer finger and threw himself onto the other bed, getting himself comfortable in the sheets as he closed his eyes.  
_Must be nice_ , he thought, dreaming about a haze of person that set his heart aflame.  
(Barely noticing the small murmurs of “I love you” coming from the other bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I wanna write a Rodeo GueiMeis date now....maybe when it comes back into town....)


End file.
